The Legend of the Toad Sage
by headlem
Summary: The battle with Pain was over but there was one thing on our blonde hero's mind What do i say to her Naruhina story Features Sage mode will use kyuubi/sage mode later
1. Prolouge-Tears of a Sage

**The Legend Of The Toad Sage**

(**Author's Note:** This is my first ever shot at a FF and I have always thought that sage mode doesn't get enough love in the manga, anime or on this site so I am going to devote most of Naruto's abilities to sage mode with maybe kyuubi and sage mode at the same time it will be a naruhina fic and set after the battle vs. Pain so hopefully I will get some positive reviews so lets begin)

**Prolouge: Tears of a Sage**

It was 1 week after the battle against Pain And a certain blonde was walking through Kohona thinking over things '_What do I say to Hinata, She's had to wait for far too long for my answer to her confession. Why was I so blind to see how she felt all this time. The way she always blushes whenever I talk to her, blushes very cutely I might add. She faints whenever I get to close… I need to give her a response, but what the hell do I say to a girl who I've ignored her feelings for me her entire live fuck it I'll do what I always do improvise and everything will be fine.' _

He stood still for a while in the middle of the street perfectly still and closed his eyes. After 3 minutes he opened the with orange ovals around his eyes. He entered sage mode and started to scan the village for A certain Indigo haired beauty that he had to talk to. He located her chakra signature about a mile away with two others.

After running over to them he found Hinata, Kiba and Shino all together talking. All of a sudden he went bowling over into one of them. "Oi Naruto you got a lot of nerve trying to grope Hinata in the middle of town." Naruto landed in a rather awkward position with him on top of Hinata With his legs on top of her and he noticed '_Oh shit my hands on her breast but hey its got to be at least a D cup….. bad thoughts bad thoughts damn it Ero-Sennin you had to wear off on me…' _

"Naruto Am I going to have to use Fang over fang on you…" Naruto quickly got off and apologized but then realized '_Grand Hinata has fainted again im going to have to work on that if this goes through.' _

"Sorry everyone but the reason I came here in such a hurry is I really needed to talk to Hinata and was running so fast I kinda… and yeah… so can I borrow her." "Naruto it took you long enough to finally get back to Hinata After her confession." "I agree with Kiba-san Hinata-san was waiting far too long." "Alright geez I know I just couldn't make up my mind what to say to her so please continue."

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun what happened… EEEPPP Nar-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing here." Hinata said while she started playing with her fingers. "Well I kinda need to talk to you So how about I treat you to some ramen Dattebayo."

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun I guess I'll go Bye Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." Naruto then took Hinata's hand and started bounding through Kohona to Ichiraku Ramen until about 10 seconds later he heard "N-Naruto-kun P-please slow down." "Heheheh sorry Hinata-chan I just get kinda excited about ramen."

_'Did he just call me hinata-chan… he called me hinata-chan… HE CALLED ME HINATA-CHAN' _All of a sudden Hinata fainted and Naruto promptly caught her and then lifted her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to Ichiraku's.

They arrived at the ramen stand just when Hinata started to wake up. They took their seats and Teuchi and Ayame appeared to take their orders. "Hey old man I'll take the usual." "And what would your girlfriend like Naruto," That was too much for Hinata to handle and she promptly fainted again.

With some quick thinking on Naruto's part he quickly made a shadow clone and the shadow clone caught Hinata and kept her up.

After 10 more minutes Hinata woke up. "Now what would you like to order Hinata-chan." "I'll H-have the same thing as N-Naruto-kun"

After Teuchi and Ayame left to make their orders up Naruto started to break out in tears. "H-hinata How could I have been so blind all your blushing, fainting and constant support and I've always chased after Sakura… But… You were always there for me and I never realized it I don't think I can ever repay you all that time ive ignored you to chase after Sakura…"

All of a sudden Hinata embraced Naruto in a hug. "N-Naruto-kun p-please don't apologize all I could ever want is for you to finally Realize how I felt about you So please d-don't cry N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto wiped his tears and said "Hinata-chan would you please be my girlfriend." All Hinata got out was a "yes" and then fainted into Naruto's arms.

**Prolouge end**

**(Author's note: Well there you go chapter one hope you guys and gals like Please take the time to review and please give me some ideas on where to go with this.)**


	2. Chapter 1 - First Date with the Sage

**Chapter 1**

**First Date with the Sage**

**(****Author's note:** Thank you to the people who gave me 4 favs and 5 follows to this story which encouraged me to get this chapter out this fast and a HUGE SHOUTOUT to my first and only reviewer Ayrmed I hope this chapter is just as sweet and the last and please folks I would love to get more reviews.)

Our favorite blonde was carrying Hinata back to the Hyuga compound, bridal style when he heard a small "Eep."

"Hello sleepy head we're going to have to work on this fainting thing I can't have you fainting every time I say something like when would you like to have our first actual date dattebayo." Hinata started to deeply breathe trying to keep from fainting '_Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes this must be a dream any moment I'm going to wake up in my bed.'_

Hinata decided to take that opportunity to pinch her arm but nothing happened. '_Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and this isn't a dream what do I do what do I say what do I…'_

" Hinata-chan I said when would you like to have our first date."

"N-Naruto-kun D-did you say our f-first d-date."

"Why yes Hinata-chan how about I pick you up 5:30 tomorrow Dattebayo." Hinata was breathing so hard you could say she was hyperventilating. '_Naruto-kun asked me on a date… at 5:30… I've got to say yes.'_

"Y-yes I w-would l-love that N-Naruto-kun."

"Hmm it's sad because ichiraku's is the only restaurant still up after the battle and I would have loved to take you somewhere nicer but."

"R-Ramen is fine N-Naruto-kun,"

"Well after that we can go to this amphitheater they set up because tomorrow they're playing the latest Princess Gale movie." Before they knew it they had arrived at the Hyuga compound and there as if on cue at the main gate was none other than Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hey old man I'm returning you daughter to ya were dating now and I'm coming to pick her up at 5:30 tomorrow dattebayo."

Hiashi Hyuga had what seemed like the most evil smirk in the entire universe at that moment. "That is fine Naruto-san may I please have a word with you in private," At that moment Naruto started sweating profusely and gulped. "N-No that's okay r-really I'll be leaving now."

Hiashi was having none of that and as Naruto was turning around he got grabbed by the collar and yanked into Hiashi's study."

"Now Naruto-san I understand you wish to date my daughter."

"Y-Yes S-Sir."

"Now I am going to give you my permission for this on one condition." Hiashi started toward his closet and pulled out a rather old looking but very well kept sword. "If you do anything to hurt her in any way I will personally find you juken you until you cannot move a muscle and slice your manhood off."

To say that Naruto wasn't scared was like saying Jiraya was a perfect gentleman. "Yes sir Hyuga-sama anything you want just don't slice my jewels off." Hiashi smirked once again less evilly this time "Very well then I expect you will make my daughter very happy now you are free to go Naruto-san."

(The streets of kohona)

Our favorite blonde was walking on his way back to his temporary apartment with a Grin that most people would say couldn't get any bigger. On his way he came across two women one Pink haired and the other Platinum blonde.

"Naruto what has you so happy today?" Naruto just achieved the impossible and grinned wider and said. "I asked Hinata-chan out and she said yes isn't that great Sakura-chan." Sakura almost felt jealous and happy at the same time '_Hinata finally got Naruto to notice her I should feel glad I don't have to put up with him asking me for dates anymore and she finally gets him but somehow I feel really jealous.' _

"Ooohh Naruto tell us more this is gonna be the biggest piece of gossip I've had for a long while."

"Well Ino I don't think I should if the whole town starts gossiping about us it's not going to end well so why don't you just leave this alone."

"Oh poo alright Naruto I'll let this go bye just this once but you owe me." Ino finished by sticking out her tongue.

Naruto continued back to his apartment '_God I dodged a bullet back there even after I saved the village I'm afraid Hinata-chan will get those glares as well.'_

He finally arrived at the temporary shinobi apartments. "God am I glad Yamato-Sensei made these for us I don't know where I'd sleep otherwise." After opening his apartment door he walked in and was greeted by the sight of 5 empty ramen cups littered throughout the dining room, along with various clothes with some even managing to be flung over some various plants in the area. '_Home sweet home' _Naruto quickly got changed into a white T shirt with pajama bottoms with his classic nightcap and went to bed.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"**Naruto… NARUTO"**

"What furball you don't have to yell."

"**I just find it interesting that you found yourself a cute little vixen I Can't wait for you to ravish her."**

"Fox you know what you really are a pervert maybe I should call you Ero-kyuubi"

"**No anything but that I'd even tell you my actual name in order to prevent you from calling me that."**

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A NAME OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT."

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS TO GET ME TO SAY IT."**

"Alright fine what is your name?"

"**If it prevents you from calling me Ero-kyuubi fine its Kurama."**

"Alright Kurama if I might ask what is your sound?"

"**I'm not going there ever and if you ever ask me that again seal or not I well rip out of here and kill you."**

"Alright geez I just thought it would be a funny joke."

"**You have things to do in the real world now so goodbye."**

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off and immediately smashed it to pieces. _'Oh my god I overslept again its already 1:00.' _Naruto got up got some milk on the verge of expiration with some stale cereal and chowed down. After that he proceeded to get dressed. '_It's my first date with Hinata-chan today I have the perfect Idea of what to wear I know I look so good in my outfit from the battle with Pain.' _

After he got done he had a brilliant idea. '_I should get some flowers for Hinata-chan but hopefully Ino won't raise hell.' _he proceeded on to the flower shop and walked into it only to find Shikamaru and Choji in there with Ino discussing their last mission. "Oohhh guys you'll love this yesterday Naruto over here asked Hinata out and he's probably buying flower's for a date."

"Troublesome Naruto you're going to miss being single ever since Temari and I got together…. Troublesome blondes."

"Congratulations Naruto I assume you're taking her to ichiraku's too bad Yakiniku Q isn't back up yet."

Naruto went over to some flowers that caught his eyes they were purple with an extended stem. "I would like a bouquet of these flowers Ino." All of a sudden a squeal could be heard and "aww that's so romantic." after that. "What did I do?"

"You just picked out the hibiscus flower and it means delicate beauty that's why Ino-chan went so girly on you right there."

"Troublesome ever since you've started dating Ino you've turned into a flower expert."

"Anyways I've decided because you're such a romantic I'll give you those for free Naruto!"

"Okay thanks Ino See you guys later."

Naruto then proceeded on to the sweets shop to get something for his date 'I wonder if she likes chocolate.' He then bursts through the door and asks the man at the register "hey old man ive got a date today I'm here to search for something to get her." "Would it by any chance be with a certain Hyuga heiress?" "Yeah how did you know." The baker smiled "she talks about you all the time I figured you might have eventually realized how she felt now I'd recommend these beauties right here." He pointed to a shelf full of cinnamon buns."

"Hmm I'll take your word for it how much old man." He smiled even wider "Free of charge she's been waiting for this for a while and you need all the money you can for your date." Naruto gave his fox grin "thanks old man I owe ya one." Naruto walked out the door and thought _'I hope Hinata-chan will like these cinnamon buns I mean they're not ramen and I know girls like chocolate.' _If only he knew how wrong he was.

(The Hyuga compound)

Naruto went up to the compound and said to the guards "Hello I'm here for my date with Hinata-chan." One of the guards gave him a nod and walked off. 5 minutes of awkward silence later Hinata emerged in a lavender kimino with an indigo flower design complementing her hair. Naruto's eyes started to pop out at the beauty before him before he heard. "N-Naruto-kun I'm ready." Naruto embarrassed handed the flowers to her. "Heh I sorta picked them up randomly at the flower shop and Ino pointed out what they meant and I thought they were perfect dattebayo."

'_Naruto-kun thinks I'm a delicate beauty no this has to be a dream.' _She proceeded to pinch herself and the she was handed a bag. "These are for you I hope you like them." Before he knew it Hinata ran off inside the compound with the bag. "You should go in now you have no idea what you just did do you" the guard mentioned. "Okay I have a feeling I was set up." Naruto proceeded into the dining room only to find Hinata devouring and what looked like a lavender blur the cinnamon buns. "Looks like I found your equivalent to ramen."

"Eeepp N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry I j-just c-couldn't h-help myself." Naruto gave his fox smile and said "That's okay Hinata-chan now I know what to get you if I want to cheer you up."

(At Ichiraku's)

To say that Teuchi and Ayame were amazed would be an understatement in front of them were 30 empty bowls they had to clean.

(**Flashback)**

"Hey old man I'll have they usual please."

"Sure thing Naruto what will your little girlfriend have."

"I'll have the same t-thing as N-Naruto-kun."

"Coming right up."

"So Hinata-chan how is your training coming along.'

"F-fine N-Naruto-kun I almost b-beat N-Neji-niisan today."

"That's awesome Hinata-chan I'm sure next time you'll actually beat him dattebayo."

Then their ramen had arrived then ten minutes later Naruto had 10 bowls finished and surprisingly Hinata had finished 5. "Hinata-chan you're a girl after my own heart the way you eat the food of the gods is so beautiful." Hinata turned as red as a tomato. And before you knew it there were 20 bowls downed for Naruto and 10 from Hinata. "Thanks old man how much do I owe you."

"This ones on the house Naruto-kun I hope that I have gotten my second biggest customer today so that's enough for me." Naruto gave a huge grin and said thanks old man I owe you big time."

(**Flashback end)**

(At the theater)

It just so happened that it was a horror movie edition of Princess Gale and Naruto and Hinata were clinging to each other the entire time. It finally ended and Hinata finally realized that she was clinging to Naruto and her brain went on overload and she fainted. '_Well at least she's only fainted once so far on this date.' _Naruto then had a brilliant idea and carried her bridal style to a special place.

(The Hokage Monument)

Hinata was stiring when she saw a Pattern of beautiful light's and then she realized that she felt something warm against her ear and then a constant "thump."

"EEEPPP" Hinata then scrambled away and started playing with her fingers while turning into a tomato. "Hey Hinata-chan isn't it beautiful."

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun Its very beautiful." Hinata got out. '_But I still prefer the sight of Naruto in that Sage outfit.'_ They then stared out into Kohona admiring the view and stealing glances at one another occasionally getting caught and then turning red. "Well its almost 10:00 I should probably be getting you back I don't want to think about what Hiashi would do to me."

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun oto-san wouldn't do anything that b-bad to y-you." Naruto gulped "If only you knew Hinata-Chan."

(Hyuga Compound)

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the Hyuga compound at 10:30 on the dot and an anxious Hiashi Hyuga was pacing back and forth waiting. "Ah Naruto-san I trust my daughter is was treated alright."

"Y-yes s-sir Hiashi-sama."

"Alright that's good I expect you to come over for dinner sometime so I can get a better measure of you."

Naruto gulped and said "That's okay I'll be taking my leave." Naruto ran off before Hiashi could grab him. "Oto-san what did you do to my poor Naruto-kun." Hiashi gave a smirk and walked off. Hinata continued inside and smiled and thought '_Naruto-kun I can't wait to see you again.'_

**Chapter 1 end**

(**Author's Note:** there you go next chapter in all its glory if anybody gets my little reference in this chapter please feel free to include it in your review and I will be thankful and please give me reviews im planning on getting to the first mission of the story and Hinata and Naruto will definitely be on the same team I was thinking about another mission to the wave country I know a little repetitive but please if you have any other ideas feel free to share and with that I leave you!)


	3. Chapter 2 - The Sage's promotion

**Chapter 2**

**The Sage's Promotion**

(**Author's note):**Thank you again to for giving me a second review don't expect me to update this quickly on a regular basis but I hope to keep you happy I need more reviews I would like to see more because its somewhat disturbing to have 7 favorites and only 2 reviews so please just at least take the time to say you enjoyed it I would be very happy and with that lets begin this epic chapter.)

Naruto's alarm clock had been going off for an hour when a Green blur went barging through the door in a most youthful fashion waking up our blonde hero. "Yosh Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama has requested for your presence in her office." Naruto took a while to get out of bed and said "Geesh Lee couldn't you have at least knocked rather than breaking my door in half!?" Lee turned around and saw the destruction of Naruto's door." I apologize Naruto-kun but it made for a most youthful entry Gai-sensei would have been proud of my dynamic entry!"

Naruto and Lee walked through Kohona and eventually reached the Hokage's office. Naruto without missing a beat opened the door and flew in saying "Baa-chan what's the big idea Sending Lee here to break into my apartment to get me!" Tsunade out of nowhere pulled out a glass of sake and took a drink and said "Naruto Seeing as you Saved the village from Sure Catastrophe I am giving you a promotion to Special Jonin effective immediately Naruto started picking his ears thinking he has misheard. "Baa-chan don't mess with me like that I could have sworn you said you're promoting me to special Jonin."

"You didn't mishear Naruto and for your first mission I'm sending you to the Land of Waves send in the others now Shizune." In came Hinata and Shikamaru with an elderly man and a boy around 13 years old. "Blonde hair blue eyes I don't believe it. It's that brat of a kid Naruto." Naruto was beaming "Hey old man Tazuna and I can't believe it Inari you've actually grown up!" Inari waved and said "Same to you you were shorter than everyone else on your team last time I saw you." Tsunade grunted as to get Naruto's attention "Now this is a B rank transport mission to get Supplies from The Land of Waves to the village. It's a B rank because there have been multiple reports of rouge ninja attacking our trade lines for supplies to repair the village."

To say that Naruto was happy is like saying Tsunade's punches were a wee bit more powerful that most peoples. "Now Naruto Shikamaru is here to help you with making plans against enemies, Hinata is here to help with tracking and Diplomatic matters and being a medic just in case, and Lee is here to help with combat. I expect you to be able to use them to the best of their abilities and complete this mission." Naruto gave a grin you could have sworn he was going to burst. "You got nothing to worry about Baa-chan this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Alright Let them eat cake then dismissed."

(Gates of Kohona)

Izumo and Kotetsu were manning the gates as always when 6 people approached "Damn it were never going to be promoted." Izumo whispered to Kotetsu "Yeah if he got promoted before us I guess we are the Eternal chunins"

Naruto approached "Hey guys we're going on a mission we'll be back before ya know it."

N-Naruto-kun y-you have to sign out of the village first b-because you're in charge of the t-team."

"Thanks for reminding me Hinata-chan I'll do that right now."

Izumo whispered to Kotetsu "Not only was he promoted but he landed the Hyuga heiress he's gotta be luckiest guy in the world."

Naruto finished signing out and they were off to the Land of Waves.

(Wave Country)

After crossing the "Great Naruto Bridge" they were greeted by Tsunami and several other villagers with a couple of carts full of wood stone and other building supplies. "Is that that same Blonde kid who saved us from Gato 4 years ago you've changed from a kid into a nice young man." Hinata then gave what was known as the Hyuga stare to Tsunami and Naruto said "Thanks Tsunami Were here with my Team to escort these supplies back to the leaf village."

"Alright men you heard him let's move out." Naruto held his hand up to signal a pause "hold on a second let me set up in case of an attack." Naruto then summoned five clones and summoned Gamakichi "hey Naruto you got some snacks for me." Naruto then pulled out a scroll and pulled out of it a bag of chips "here you go make sure to share those with Gamatatsu and bring those clones back with you to get into sage mode in case of an attack." Gamakichi smile and said sure thing boss!" Then all of the clones disappeared with Gamakichi. "Troublesome Naruto you can go into sage mode with 5 clones now instead of 3." Naruto gave a Foxy grin "not only that but if I don't use rasenshuriken they last for 8 minutes now and I can use three rasenshurikens in one setting." Shikamaru looked about as shocked as a Nara could get while Lee's jaw was on the ground while Hinata giggled and smiled.

"Troublesome… Hinata knew about this all along didn't she." Naruto's smile did the impossible again and got even bigger yeah of course we are dating now aren't we?" Lee all of a sudden exuberantly yelled "YOSH HINATA-SAN AND NARUTO-KUN ARE DATING NOW THE BIGGEST EXPRESSION OF YOUTHFULLNESS!"

(Borders of Fire Country)

A group of Rouge ninja were waiting along the borders for a certain supply train to come across "Naruto killing you will be my first step on bring vengeance upon the hidden leaf village" a black haired onyx eyed Ninja muttered to himself. "SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOOOOLLLL" came from a red haired glasses wearing ninja. "Shut up already Karin we all know SASUKE-KUN is the coolest guy ever." A aquamarine haired ninja with shark teeth and the executioner's blade on his back. "Suigetsu come over here and say that water boy!" Karin challenged "Calm down you two we don't need a fight before our target arrives" A Orange spikey haired ninja said. "Juugo you're one to talk about calming down Sasuke-kun is the only one who keeps you sane!" "Karin be quiet do you detect any chakra signatures approaching?"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun there are 2 medium sized chakra signatures with a Giant one with 1 other faint one to the northwest about 500 meters from here!" "Alright let's capture us a fox."

(With Naruto's team)

"Hinata-chan please activate your Byakugan and scan the area."

"S-sure N-Naruto-kun Byakugan!" Hinata paused to scan the area and then declared "Naruto-Kun it's Sasuke and the rest of his team what should we do!"

"Shikamaru any ideas?" Shikamaru then got in his classic thinking pose and decided Lee should take on the orange haired one because he has the speed and taijutsu efficiency Naruto you should take Sasuke because you're most familiar with him and can match up with him jutsu for jutsu. Hinata should take on the blue haired one because he turns into water but he only defends against psychical attacks if you target his chakra it shouldn't be as effective and I will disable the redhead because I can keep her preoccupied and not being able to take care of her teammates. Naruto pondered for a second and said "Alright sounds like a plan."

(Naruto Vs. Sasuke)

Sasuke came out of the forest and declared "Give up Naruto this fight is ours from the beginning Naruto seemed to ponder it and then opened his eyes and activated sage mode "No way in hell I never give up because that's my ninja way! Summoning jutsu!" Out of nowhere can Gamabunta the toad boss Then Sasuke declared "Summoning jutsu" and Summoned Manda the boss of the snakes. "Naruto-boy I suppose I should demand something from you but if I get a new snake skin wallet I'll be totally fine." Naruto then said "Shadow clone jutsu" and Started making his signature rasenshuriken. "Sasuke smirked and said "Got a new trick eh I heard about that took out the one called kakuzu pretty quickly." Naruto threw it at Sasuke and Sasuke jumped just in time but what he didn't realize is that that's what he was planning "Sage arts: Rasenshuriken Expansion." Sasuke quickly used substitution jutsu but Manda wasn't as lucky. "**YOU BETTER HAVE 1000 SACRAFICES NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME BEAT BY THE TOAD. ** Gamabunta then before he disappeared took a slice out of Manda and stashed it away. "Alright boss toad you know what to do!" Gamabunta took out his sword and said "snakeskin wallet check next task Maim the Teme." Gamabunta then swiped with his sword and Sasuke leaped back."

(Hinata Vs. Suigetsu)

"Oh aren't you a delicate little flower best give up while you still can."

"I won't give up because that's my ninja way Naruto-kun wouldn't give up so neither will I."

Suigetsu then tried to swing the executioner's blade at Hinata's head and she swiftly dodged and said "Gentle step Twin lion fists 64 Strikes." Then when Suigetsu thought he was in control he never envisioned that he wouldn't never even make contact with one of the fists and before he knew it he was completely disabled. "YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME HOW CAN I BE HIT I TURN IT TO WATER ON CONTACT YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED." Hinata just gave him a confused look and and ran off to help Shikamaru.

(Shikamaru Vs. Karin)

Shikamaru had his hands full because he didn't take into account that Karin had an ability to create chains out of chakra (**A/N: **Yes I know Kushina's ability she's an uzumaki as well and not much is known about her combat abilities so I just gave her an upgrade.) But at the same time Karin had her hands full keeping from getting trapped in a shadow. Just as Shikamaru thought he had her she places her hands on the ground and a chain came through the ground trapping Shikamaru just as she was about to finish him Hinata came in and distracted her "Be careful Hinata she creates chains with pure chakra!" just as Hinata was about to close in for an attack when Karin summoned another chain. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms." Hinata declared destroying all chakra chains in the area releasing Shikamaru and he declared "Shadow Possession jutsu success."

(Lee Vs. Juugo)

Juugo was starting to go on a blood fueled rampage when Lee had started beating him in taijutsu "**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU GREEN BASTARD!" "**YOSH THAT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL TO REMEDY THE UNYOUTHFULNESS I WILL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS." Then Lee started a rather award dance "DANCE OF THE GREEN BEASTS SUMMONING" and then in a puff of green smoke The other green beast appeared.

"GAI-SENSEI WE NEED TO CURE THE LACK OF YOUTHFULLNESS FROM THIS PERSON."

"YOSH I HAVE THE PERFECT WAY TO CURE HIS LACK OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH."

"**LEE"**

"**GAI-SENSEI"**

"**LEE"**

"**GAI-SENSEI"**

Then they embraced Juugo in a bone crushing hug and then a beach appeared with a setting sun and Juugo was so terrified that he passed out in order to save himself.

(Naruto Vs. Sasuke)

Sasuke had summoned another giant snake and Naruto had just about ran out of Sage chakra Gamabunta swiped his sword at the snake dispelling it, "You take it from here Naruto boy Good luck." Naruto Then used the last of his clones gathering natural energy. Naruto then used "Shadow clone jutsu." and four Naruto clones appeared. Two of the clones plus the original started to create another rasenshuriken and threw it at Sasuke. He dodged and then the fourth Naruto clone appeared behind him and then it poofed away to find the original Naruto in its place "Sage arts Chakra Suction Seal." Sasuke then found his chakra draining away into the seal. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PRICK." Naruto smirked I only sealed away all of your chakra this fights mine." Then out of nowhere a masked man appeared and said "Tobi is a good boy Tobi needs to retrieve Sasuke-chan Tobi go bye-bye now." Naruto looked on with a weirded-out look in his eye. Before he knew it they were gone.

(At the caravan after the fight)

The Team assembled together and told each other what happened "Troublesome let me guess some guy in an orange mask appears and sucks your opponent into thin air?" The rest of the team answered "Hai". Naruto then said to Lee "That technique is now a SS ranked forbidden technique the world will thank me and erect a statue in my honor for forbidding you two from using it on one condition you may use it if you two are alone with the enemy and there are no allies within range then you may use that technique." Lee was so proud about creating and SS rank technique he didn't care. "YOSH MY YOUTHFULNESS SHINES TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE CREATED A SS RANKED TECHNIQUE HEAR THAT GAI SENSEI!."

"**LEE"**

"**GAI SENSEI"**

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW NO ONE NEEDS TO GET HIT BY THAT HORRIBLE GENJUTSU!"

Hinata on the other hand was rather proud herself for being able to defeat two opponents. '_Naruto-kun must be so proud of me maybe next time I face Neji-niisan ill actually beat him'_

"Alright team let's move out!"

(Gates of Kohona)

Naruto and company were approaching the village and were greeted by the eternal chunins "Damn you guys got that done in 5 days congratulations you should give Lady Hokage your report and we'll take care of the caravan." Thanks guy I'll go do that Mission success!" Naruto fist pumped and started running toward the Hokage Tower with Lee turning it into a race and Hinata running behind "Troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily walking at a slow pace.

(At the Hokage Tower)

"Come in" Tsunade declared hoping that everything went well. "We completed the mission with some minor setbacks…"

Tsunade declared "Go on"

"Sasuke showed up trying to kill me we disabled the lot of them only for a masked man to show up out of the blue and sucked them all into thin air." Naruto explained.

The rest of the mission was explained to Tsunade and she didn't know whether to be happy or anxious.

"Congratulations on your first mission success it's disturbing that this Tobi is able to so easily get them away but you succeeded with flying colors." Tsunade paused and said to Lee "I agree with Naruto's decision with that genjutsu of yours but I am upgrading it to an SSS-genjutsu."

Lee was beyond happy to have created it with his sensei now and was crying tears of joy. "Other than that you are dismissed."

Naruto was in a very good mood as he exited the Hokage's office until he stopped and started to look like he saw a ghost "Naruto-san I'm expecting you to show up for dinner at my house tomorrow I hope you will accept." Naruto gulped '_out of the frying pan and into the fire' _and he started to cry anime tears. Hiashi Hyuga continued "I'll take that as a yes Naruto-San be at the Hyuga compound at 6:00 sharp."

"Y-yes H-Hiashi-Sama"

**Chapter Two End**

**(A/N:** Again I beg of you to take the time to tell me what you guys and gals think of this story in the form of REVIEWS and please tell me what you thought of my fight scenes and give me suggestions on how to improve them or where you want me to go from here Next chapter will be the dreaded Meet the parents dinner. If you got the the historical reference in this story please feel to point out who said it on the reviews I will point out those who got it before next chapter so good luck thank you for the 7 favs and 8 follows if those people would at least give me some reviews I would be having a Naruto-like smile so until next time :D)


End file.
